User blog:Sir Rock/Favorite Meerkat Manor Meerkats
I liked many meerkats from Meerkat Manor because they did something great. There are also meerkat I don't like. Here are my Favorites and Not Favorites Meerkats of the Manor. Favorites Meerkats Whiskers Shakespeare '''was a brave meerkat who had a heart of gold. '''Rocket Dog was a great leader and the best succesor of Flower. Mitch was a brave little meerkat who did some great things, even if some were not real, the ones that were were great. Machu Pichu '''should have been the dominant male of the Lazuli not Wollow. '''Einstein aka Logan saved Axel but didn't get credit for it. Mozart was a great babysitter and a very loving mother. Too babd she wasn't brave enough to become the dominant female of the Whiskers. Zorro aka Zarathustra was the best meerkat to be Nikita(Zorilla)'s mate after the lost of her first love. Pookie '''was a young meerkat but was mature for his age and saved the pups in Yossarian's burrow move. '''Kinkaju was a wonderful meerkat who was a brave, strong and determent leader of the Starsky. Daisy aka Super Furry Animal and Finn were both caring females and mothers. Too bab Super lost her pups but Finn took care of Ren and Stumpy while Flower was away. Sophie aka Tina Sparkle was the best badysitter around and she should ahve had pups and led her own group. Jogu '''was a strange male who wasn't so good at babysittign but as he got older he became a great sentry. '''Duke was a daring meerkat who mated with Rosie Nikita's sister! Nugget was a sweet son of Rocket Dog who became just like Mitch when he grew up. Perhaps he is the dominant male of his own group somewhere today. Beaker had what it took to be a great leader like her mother. I hope she leads her own group out there today. Tosca aka Baddiel was a great mother and would have made a fine dominant. She should have over thrown her mother. I wish people would call her by her real name though in article. Big Will '''was a great relible meerkat who should have been mentioned more. Lazuli '''Cazanna was a great leader even after the lost of her mate Basil aka Big Si. Aretha also know as Maryline was a great babysitter and a great leader after her mother. Pancake took care of her mother's pups even if they wer enot her own. I wish they told the true instead of lying saying she gave birth while evicted and her pups somewho magically survived with out the help of the Lazuli. Carlos aka JD and Bobby were both wonderful rovers though JD did most of the roving in the three seasons. I was happy JD got to be a dominane male and I wish he lived to stay the dominant male with Kinkaju in the Starsky. Commandos (Real Ones) Nikita aka Zorilla was a great leader and was strong and brave mother as well. After the lost of Aragorn, only Zarathustra would do for a new mate. To bad he died and she had to settle for his younger brothers Baker and Miles who were nothing like the great leader Zarathustra. Wilson aka Drew would have been a great mate for Rocket Dog, too bad Zaphod chased him away. The Whiskers needed Drew babdly. Venus aka Beatrice was a nice female who was allowed to rejoin the group. Vivian (Commandos) Nikita aka Rhian was the famous babyeater, I only wish she didn't kill Bubble. She didnt' really eater Bubble only killed her and carried her body away from the other Vivian. She later left Bubble's body so she didn't eat her. Hannibal aka Jim Bob was not all that bad in real life. He just had one of though faces. Ozzy aka Dougal was a great snetry and the Shakespeare for the Vivian. There was some rumor he joined the Gattaca but I have foudn no proof. Zaphod was the great long-term dominant male of the Whiskers, though eh was not a Lazuli meerkat like said in the show. I think that was stupid to say that. Yossarian roved at the Lazuli, which in Meerkat Manor, was his brith mob! They should have said Zaphod and Yossarian were from another group and left it at that. Still Zaphod was always there to help Flower and Rocket Dog. Frank aka Alexander was a strong leader and stayed with his mate Asterix even if she didn't have many pups. Yossarian was a nice meerkat, but he didn't do much that made me like him. He kept mating with his nieces like, Pancake, though and got Mozart's pup killed. Still he tried to save Blossom(Sundance) and did at first. Zappa (Real Ones) Lola '''was may favorite female from this group. She was a strong and much better leader than Punk. If she was still leader the Zappa probably would still be here, than they would have given the Zulus mob a different name because they only use one letter at a time. I am happy her daughters were leaders. '''Houdini aka Dougas was a great leader but he didn't rove at the Whiskers because they lived on the other site of the montitored area. He didn't over throw anyone though that scene were two different meerkats. Young Ones (Zappa) Lola aka Asterix was a great leader, too bad she wasn't very perductive. Frank aka Glufs was the real dominant male of the Zappa but sadly he died which is why Frank was written out of the show. Houdini aka Aurinko was brave enough to mate with Flower. What a meerkat. He did most of the things that made Houdini famous not Douglas who never visited the Whiskers. Aurinko probably fathered the last pups that were born in the Whiskers. Wilson aka Homestar Runner was a nice meerkat who was the dominant male of the Aztecs. Too bad he was never able to join another group. Philippe was the over looked roving buddy of Wilson. He probably mated with Wily Kat. Axel was the Zappa pup who was adopted into the Whiskers but really was a Young Ones pup. He was really saved by Logan. Shady was a meerkat in the Starsky and was my favorite become he was their Mitch. Grog '''was only mentioned once and I think he would have been a great dominant male of the Lazuli. Loath Meerkats Whiskers '''Flower was mean to her daughters and cheated on Zaphod. I known she was the main character but I could never like her. I have to admit I wasn't too sad she died because Rocket Dog became the new dominant female. Maybelline aka Monkulus abondon her family and formed the Aztecs but let none of the other females breed to brign up their numbers. I like Monkulu but not the character Maybelline just to make things clear. Mozart aka Cruise evicted her sister for no reason. I liked Mozart the real one but Cruise was just mean. I am glad she got evicted by Flower, the one thing she did right. I wish Hawkeye was still alive not Cruise. She doesn't deserve to be a dominant female in my book. Sophie '''aka '''Ella almost got Rocket Dog's pups killed. She ran off of the fame Tina Sparkle had made for the first Sophie. Rocket Dog had the right to abandon her and Ella should have gotten the hide and left the group to join Homestar Runner. She also got Simon(Butch Cassidy) killed. I don't like her and don't think she makes a good dominant female and she wasn't very much like Tina Sparkle who wasn't selfish like Ella. Rita aka Amira was said to have killed Rocket Dog's pups. In real life Rocket Doga borted so the Meerkat Manor people came up with a mean idea to say Rita killed them. I liked Amira and wish they just said Rocket Dog had a missage instead of making things up. Now people don't like Amira but she didn't nothing wrong. She also didn't abandon Juno, she was a good mother. The character was terrible but the real meerkat was great. Zappa Punk '''was a mean meerkat who took Lola's family and thens he evicted all the female from the group whick hepled with the lost fo the Zappa. She wasn't a very good leader. '''Houdini whoever throw Frank, I don't know who play Houdini in that scene but I didn't like the character too much. I like the actors but Houdini was a terrible meerkat. He was no cassanova of the Kalahari because many meerkats played him whiel JD did most of the scenes for Carlos. I like Dougal though after Glufs died he had to be the new dominant male. Aurinko made Houdini famous though. I'll probably add more as I remember more meerkats but this is pretty much it. I don't care too mucha bout the meerkats I don't like but I like to see people's favorites so tell me your favorites meerkats and why. I hope no one gets mad at my choices. Category:Blog posts